


Software Compatibility

by curiumKingyo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, Fluffy, M/M, Robot Sex, they are so pure please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta deeply adores his pupil and wants to give him a small share of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Software Compatibility

Genji’s throat presses almost painfully to the black carbon polymer protecting the column of his neck. He swallows loudly as Zenyatta comes so very close to him. The omnic touches the green visor covering the cyborg’s eyes and tilts his head softly.

“May I see you, my dear?” He asks quietly and Genji nods tightly. Zenyatta hovers even closer, his bent legs tucked against Genji’s sides as he removes the visor and the top part of his mask revealing Genji’s scarred face. He traces a warm fingertip along the seam between Genji’s human face and his metallic jaw. Zenyatta makes a purring sound. “You are such a pleasure to my eyes.”

Genji doesn’t even try to recoil, he knows but a few months ago he’d have sprinted away and hid for days. Now, however, he accepts his master’s praise – not because he agrees with it but because the feeling behind it is important to him. Genji is painfully aware of his mismatched appearance, plagued by memories of his old face and surrounded by the mechanical perfection of Zenyatta and the other Shambali. A praise feels like balm, soothing if not healing at all.

Zenyatta’s finger is tender on its exploration of Genji’s face, his own head tilting slightly as if accompanying the path of his fingertip. He gently presses on Genji’s mouth, the soft upper lip pliant under his touch while the bottom barely moves, compressed by the alloy of Genji’s fake jaw. Zenyatta purrs.

“If I had lips I would very much like to kiss you,” he says gently and, despite his words, he leans forward and presses the seam between his faceplates against Genji’s mouth in as close a kiss as Genji had experienced in a long time. A broken sound escapes the cyborg.

“I would like that very much too, master,” Genji manages at last. His hands had somehow found place on the top of Zenyatta’s bent knees, the soft texture of his pants a distraction to Genji’s wild heart. The distraction, however, is fleeting as Zenyatta unfolds his legs and scoots even closer to him, eventually crossing his slim ankles behind the small of Genji’s back.

“I find myself drifiting closer and closer to you, dearest,” the omnic says gently. “And as odd as it sounds being with you brings me more peace than any meditation these days.”

“I feel the same, master.”

“Zenyatta.”

“Zenyatta...” Genji says as if it is a secret and the omnic makes a whirring sound that Genji now understands is satisfaction.

Genji gently places his hands on Zenyatta’s slim waist. It amazes Genji that his big hands almost completely envelope the delicate midrift of his master’s. Despite being so close the omnic is still quietly hovering over Genji’s crossed legs and with a timid pull the cyborg guides his master to fully seat on his lap. The whirring sound intensifies and the blue dots on Zenyatta’s faceplate glow faintly.

“Dearest Genji, will you allow me to become even closer to you?”

Genji licks his lips in aprehension, his tongue inadvertly sweeping on the seam of Zenyatta’s own chrome and gold face. The cyborg shudders and nods emphatically, suddenly unsure of his voice’s ability to convey his feelings.

Zenyatta allows his full weight to settle over Genji and presses his whole body against his pupil’s. He fits perfectly in the cradle of Genji’s legs, the pooling fabric of his pants serving as padding between his metallic legs and Genji’s armor.

“Did you know that human and omnic couples are not illegal anymore?” Zenyatta asks against the curve of Genji’s neck. The ninja nods slowly. “Isn’t it marvellous?”

“It is,” Genji paws awkwardly at the dark red sash around Zenyatta’s hips. “Is this why you’ve decided to approach this matter now, master?”

Zenyatta emits a chirping sound before shaking his head. “No my dearest, this is but a merry coincidence. I have approached the matter now because I couldn’t allow myself to be reckless with it and just now have I become aware of how deep my affection and adoration for you run.”

Genji feels embarassment bringing color to his pale features. “I too adore you, master,” he says timidly.

“It pleases me a lot, Genji,” Zenyatta says sweetly. He shifts backwards, just enough to see his beloved’s face. “Tell me, do you know how an omnic can please their human partner?”

Suddenly Genji feels even more heat rising to his cheeks. He stammers a little before finally managing to answer. “They may use, hun, specific hardware to do this master.” Once again Zenyatta chirps, his own brand of giggling that is so sweet to Genji’s ears. “I didn’t know you had such parts, master.” Hesitation. “Do you?”

“My body can support such addition, yes, but I don’t own one,” Zenyatta replies in a light tone. “It seems to be of your interest, however. Maybe I should have one comissioned.”

“Master!” Genji’s voice is high and the green lit valves on his shoulders suddenly lift to release a puff of white steam. Zenyatta laughs openly this time.

“I apologize my sweetest,” his voice is so full of mirth that Genji doesn’t find it in himself to complain. “It was not my intention to bully you, but be sure that I am more than willing to do this if it pleases you.”

Silence stretches between them, Genji caught in a whirlind of emotions. His heart hammers inside his ribcage, and he feels it echoing on the light alloy of his exosuit. The neural interfaces on his cybernetic parts is sensitive enough to feel the diference between each material that composes Zenyatta’s body and clothes. His body feels very much alive despite its pitiful looks and at this point denying his attraction to Zenyatta is just dumb and useless.

Still, he hesitates. The Shambali don’t ask for celibacy but the practice is commom and as far as he knows Zenyatta had never had a lover before. The thought is troubling. Not to mention Genji isn’t sure of what or how much his new body could do in this regards.

“I don’t know if I could ask such a thing of you, master,” he says at last, opting for a more diplomatic escape. “You have given me so much already.”

“I wish to give more,” Zenyatta says without a beat of hesitation. “I understand that the new state of you body may be a concern of yours now but just as we are there is plenty I can do for you already.”

“Is there?” Genji swallows hardly.

“Allow me, my sweet love.”

“I do,” Genji says, low and soft but with not a hint of doubt.

Zenyatta presses his face against Genji’s one more time, the bumps of LED lights pressing on the pale skin of the cyborg’s forehead. The omnic hums, a full body vibration that echoes gently on Genji’s own metal limbs. Their faces move slowly against one another akin to a sweet kiss that makes warmth pool on Genji’s belly.

Slowly, Zenyatta’s hands reach for the point where Genji’s skin meets the metal plates of his armor and he touches the seam with careful fingertips. A small electric charge zips from his hand to Genji’s skin, lighting it up in pleasant flames. The cyborg gasps, the energy running over the sensitive implants of his skin, down his neck and finally dissipating in a soothing buzz. Zenyatta humms.

The omnic touches Genji’s chest, fingertips tracing along the carbon fiber infused with neural receptors. Sparks seem to dance on the pliant material, lighting nerve endings on their wake. Genji moans as he feels his skin prickling despite being encased on his armor. The green light on his shoulder panels grow stronger and a wisp of steam billows from the half opened valves there.

Zenyatta nudges Genji’s head up with a gentle movement and presses his face to the exposed neck. He feels Genji swallowing, feels the pulse wild and so perfectly alive there. Electricity pulses there and runs on the conduits hidden on Genji’s neck. The ninja moans, hands gripping tightly on Zenyatta’s hips.

“Master, what is this?” Genji asks in a slip of voice, hip inadvertly rolling against Zenyatta’s lower body.

“It is my way of giving you pleasure, dearest,” Zenyatta replies, expertly grinding down on Genji. “While a human take pleasure from touch, you, as a cyborg, may take it from many other forms. Your human skin and body are excited through touch but I don’t want to be relapse and ignore your robotic increments. The electricity acts as my way of sharing pleasure with you.”

“Does – does it please you?”

“It does, yes,” Zenyatta comfirms. “This is how omnic couples find pleasure, by exciting each other’s sensors with electricity.”

Genji humms in understanding and throws his head back giving more space for Zenyatta to apply the little currents. Each new touch seem to spark new areas of Genji’s body – some caress his face, some dance down his chest, some zip along his spine making him arch his back.

Suddenly he is hit by an idea. Zenyatta is focused on touching his face and neck and placing small shocks across his body and doesn’t seem to care when Genji begins to quickly rub his hands on the wooly fabric of his pants. Genji hears the familiar sound and feels a tingling in his fingertips; and that’s how he know it is ready.

He touches his master’s face, the delicate valves at the sides, and feels the zip of static electricity running down his fingers and connecting to the metal. Zenyatta actually moans at the feeling, his body curling beautifully on Genji’s lap.

“Oh my dear,” he says, “what a pleasant development.” He sounds breathless and Genji can’t help but smile because of how ridiculous this notion is. He presses his face against Zenyatta’s once again, the mimicry of a kiss that feels more and more real each time.

They get lost on each other like this: Zenyatta caressing Genji’s skin with warm fingertips while flicking maddeningly sweet bolts of electricity down his cybernetic body, and Genji rubbing his hands on the omnics sash and pants until he could discharge small static shocks on his beloved’s circuitry. At some point both of them start to release thin clouds of steam, white and warm in the silent air of Genji’s room. The glowing spots on Zenyatta’s head shimmering on the smoky curtain of steam – Genji’s green lights replying in kind.

Genji is slowly becoming overwhelmed by the experience, sweat beading on his exposed face and clinging to the small of his back, his movements frantic at some points and languid at others. The steam rolling off their bodies condenses in a thick sheet over his platinum body making every lick of electricity more intense.

Zenyatta isn’t faring much better, his usual rhythmic hum has been substituted by a frantic buzz that oscilates to the rhythm of Genji’s movements. The lights on his forehead blink out of order, sometimes too bright, sometimes too dim.

“I am overloading,” he murmurs and Genji can understand the feeling. He presses another kiss to Zenyatta’s face as he places one last charge of static to the golden plate in the center of the omnic’s chest just as Zenyatta places one last bolt of electricity right over the green light on Genji’s chest.

Steam hisses loudly on the room as it leaves both the cyborg and the omnic in thick clouds. A loud noise, a mix of static and humming, fills the air as both master and pupil hold each other tightly in shaking arms. The green lights on Genji’s armor dim almost completely as he feels a rush of satisfaction and adoration overload his body and mind. Zenyatta is completely unmoving, the blue dots on his forehead blinking in sequence as if he was a loading appliance.

“Master?” Genji calls once his breathing is back to normal.

“Yes?” Zenyatta’s voice is crackling, his voice box still full of static.

“Is this what you had expected?”

That chirping laugh again. Genji smiles.

“It is much more actually,” Zenyatta says tenderly. He presses a soft kiss to Genji’s face and starts to hover once again. The cyborg doesn’t allow him far, though.

“Then stay with me for the night,” he asks, pulling the omnic back to his lap.

“I will, happily so, I just thought you’d like to move before falling asleep,” Zenyatta says lightly and points to Genji’s mattress just a few feet away from the meditation mat they are occupying. Genji blushes.

“Yes, that would be good actually,” he agrees bashfully. Zenyatta chirps as he hovers to the bed and waits for Genji to remove some of his gear to get in bed.

As Genji lays down Zenyatta involves him in numerous sets of arms, a warm and comfortable coccon forming around them. The orbs make a soothing sound as they float above their heads and Genji feels sleep tugging at his eyes in a way that he hadn’t in many years. Feeling his student slowly drifting to sleep, Zenyatta sparks a tiny bolt of energy on the back of Genji’s neck – a goodnight kiss.

“Oh, master?” Genji calls, voice thick with sleep, and Zenyatta hums in response. “About that piece of hardware? I don’t think we’ll need it anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so... I've read and seen many Genyatta sex stuff and I'm super happy with the robo-cock, robo-ass and robo-pussy; but, at the same time, I felt like we needed actual robot sex. With robot body parts and robot feelings and... IDK, I wanted to see how much sex and sexual intimacy I could write without using cocks and asses.... >_


End file.
